


Breakfast Kisses

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Stephen makes Tony breakfast. It goes downhill from there.There's only 34 pages of Ironstrange fic. Unacceptable. These are rookie numbers boi we gotta pump them upI am still holding onto putting a Stan Lee Cameo in all my marvel fics. All of them.





	Breakfast Kisses

“Aww you made me breakfast!” Tony said, swooping in and stealing a plate of eggs. He knew they were for him. He smiled. Stephen liked to do everything he could for Tony and Tony liked to let him know he appreciated it.

“Well just steal my breakfast,” Stephen muttered. 

“You don’t like scrambled eggs, I know these are for me,” Tony said. 

“What if they were for…”Stephen paused. “Peter?”

“Peter is at Aunt May’s.”

“What if it was for.. Wong?”

“As if he would come over here. He won’t get anywhere near the sanctum if we’re both there,” Tony said. “Not sense he walked in-”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” said Stephen. Tony laughed and ate the eggs. Stephen tried to pass him a cup of coffee, dropping it on the floor. “Gah! Fuck,” Stephen snapped. He looked at his trembling hands angrily.Just the hatred he looked at his hands with made Tony damn near sweat. He was always worried that Stephen would do something- some dark magic to try to correct them.  Tony darted up. “Tony no- you’ve got no shoes on, you’ll step on glass!”

“Stephen, stand still you don’t have shoes either!” Tony said. They both tried to stop each other as Tony worked his way over, picking up glass and throwing it into the trash. 

“I’m so sorry, Tony,” said Stephen. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I broke your mug,” Stephen said, looking at the ground, his eyes getting misty. “You liked that mug.”

“I never gave a shit about that mug, Stephen, Honey, it’s fine,” Tony insisted. 

“I broke your mug,” Stephen repeated. Tony knew what was really wrong. 

“Stephen,” Tony said softly, holding him close. “It’s alright.”

“I can’t even hold a mug,” Stephen said. 

“I’ll hold the mug,” Tony said. “I’ll hold all the mugs for the rest of your life.” 

“Tony.. That’s not… I just can’t do anything.”

“You can do magic!” Tony said. “You can do lots of things.”

“Magic doesn’t mean I can do anything that a normal person can! I  _ can’t. _ ”

“You can read,” Tony said. 

“But I can’t write,” Stephen said. “I can’t hold a mug. I can’t even hold a mug.I can’t...” 

“Stephen you.. Stephen you’re covered in coffee,” Tony noted. His skin was starting to turn red. “You’re just standing in it, come on,” said Tony, pulling Stephen away from the kitchen. 

“The eggs-” Stephen said.

“They’ll be fine.”

“No the eggs on the stove-”

“FRIDAY, turn off the stove and move the eggs.” He heard the stove click off. Tony pulled Stephen to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. 

“You don’t have  to-”

“I  _ want  _ to,” Tony said. He rolled up Stephen’s pant legs and sat him on the toilet, putting his feet in the water. “You  _ stay  _ here,” Tony instisted. 

“I broke it I should fix it-”

“I can and will have FRIDAY lock you in here.” Tony quickly walked out, going to the kitchen to clean the coffee off the floor. He threw out the napkins and abandoned his eggs after making sure the kitchen wouldn’t burn down. He headed back to Stephen’s side quickly. “Are you alright?” He expected Stephen to be angry with him or sad, something. Instead Stephen’s face held nothing. He was absent, as if he wasn’t there. Tony wondered if he had gone to the astral plane or something. “Stephen?” asked Tony. Stephen looked up to him.

“I’m alright,” Stephen said. 

“Don’t lie to me, please,” Tony said. 

“I just wish I wasn’t so..” Stephen began, looking at his hands as they shuck. Tony sat next to him, holding his hands. 

“I love you just the way you are.”

“I hate them,” Stephen said.

“Them?”

“These hands, these scars!” Stephen flicked his hands back and forth as if he was trying to shake them off. “I hate them so much,” he cried, sobs shaking between the words worse than his hands were shaking. “They just hurt,” Stephen said. “I just wish they didn’t hurt so much.” 

“I would take all that pain away from you if I could,” Tony said, “I wish it was me.” He held those trembling hands tight, kissing the knuckles, and rubbing them. 

“I don’t,” Stephen said. “I wouldn’t want this on you.” Tony kissed his neck and his hands and just held Stephen there for a long time. 

“It’s alright.” Stephen reached forwards and tried to turn off the faucet. He couldn’t grip it. Tony reached forwards and turned off the faucet. “We support each other, Stephen. You help me sleep, you help me take care of Peter, you help me with everything. Just let me help you with this.” 

“Thank you, Tony,” Stephen said. 

 

They walked back to the kitchen. Stephen sighed as he looked at the eggs. Tony knew that their breakfast was ruined. 

“Well looks like we’re going out to eat,” he said brisky, pulling Stephen with him.

“But Tony-”

“We’ll worry about that later. And by later I mean FRIDAY’s doing it.” 

 

Tony and Stephen went to a small bagel shop because Tony knew it served tea and he knew Stephen was one of those weird people who liked tea more than coffee.

“Uh.. number 52?” called the barista. Tony stood up quickly.

“I’ve got it,” he insisted. He walked up. 

“Here you go Mr. Stank,” said the elderly barista. Tony could swear he heard that before, so he read the man’s name tag.  _ Stan Lee.  _ He could swear he knew that guy from somewhere. It didn’t matter.

He walked over to Stephen and nearly absently handed him his tea. Tony realized and quickly adjusted, sitting next to Stephen and wrapping his arm around Stephen’s shoulder and held it for him. 

“You know there is one positive,” Tony said.

“Hmm?” Stephen said, pushing the cup up with the tips of his fingers. 

“Now I have an excuse to always be touching you in public,” Tony said. “Though I would have done it anyways if you would have let me before.” Stephen nearly choked on his tea. 

 


End file.
